


Ronon the Mighty

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Childhood, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Ronon Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Ronon stalked his prey carefully not to make any noise. It was a tricky beast and had managed to escape the last sixteen times Ronon had cornered it.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Ronon the Mighty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt optimistic at both the Froday community and Allbingo on dw.

Ronon stalked his prey carefully not to make any noise. It was a tricky beast and had managed to escape the last sixteen times Ronon had cornered it. He knew he today was going to be the day he finally caught the evil overlord more commonly known as Bizby.

Bizby had hidden in the back corner of the yard hoping the trees would hide him. He could never blend in with the trees in the backyard. Ronon had him in his sight and was quietly creeping up on him when sudden;y he and Bizby were being lifted high into the air by a giant. 

"My mighty warrior, it's time for bed," the giant laughed at him.

"Daddy I was finally going to catch him," Ronon pouted. 

"He will play with you tomorrow after you both have a good night's sleep, I know you will catch him. For now, I think you and your stuffed friend need to head to bed," Daddy promised as he carried them both to bed. Ronon happily went to bed knowing tomorrow he would be the winner of their battle.


End file.
